Red Thread
by Raven Halley
Summary: "An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break." what if Naruto Uzamaki can not only see a red thread but colored threads as well and who will believe him or will he have to keep this a secret.
1. Chapter 1: Why Don't you believe me?

Red Thread

赤い糸

Summary:_ "An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break."_

Disclaimer: I wish I was a fish… just kidding. I do not own naruto.

A/N: I am truelly trying my best to be a better writer. I have many favorite pairing

Sasunaru is my favorite classic paring.

Red string: soul mate (wrapped around the pinky)

Green String: money (wrapped around the right index finger)

Yellow String: life (wrapped around the middle finger) 

Black String: death (wrapped around the middle finger) 

Also not only naruto can see the thread but he canChapter 1: I saw a red string

Chapter I:

One Red Thread

Its was 1998 and its was my first day of Kindergarden it was that day when I first saw a red thread.

"Papa I'm telling you, I see a red string wrapped around your pinky. why don't you believe me!" my father signed I remember cause he got frustrated manly because I annoyed him a for a week about it.

"sweety, its not that I don't believe you its that there is no red string."

"Then how come I could see them" I dramatically waved my arms in the air.

"Them? you say." we both turned around to see who was the one who said that. it's was an old woman. she was in her lates 80's wearing a traditional Japanese kimono, her short gray hair pulled back messy bun.

"you can see them too!" I raised my voice and my father scholded me for being to loud.

"actually no." the old woman said

I frowed, She spoke again "I can not see them but I do believe you. have you heard the myth of the Red Thread?"

I shook for a no "what the story?" I could hear my father scoff in disbelieve

"do tell, what is the story?" he said.

Her name was Chiyo, but she likes to be called Chiyo-baasama (honorable grandmother). She said she used work in the medical field, being retired she felt bored with her life now she likes to scare and prank people mostly her family member just for fun, well thanks to her I started to prank people as well. With all her pranking stories, as well as life story it was trully wonderfull and I will never forget them.

"so where do I begin." She rubbed her chin "hmmm… well there is a Chinese believe that red string of fate involves a young boy. Walking home one night, a young boy sees an old man standing beneath the moonlight (Yue Xia Lao). The man explains to the boy that he is attached to his destined wife by a red thread. Yue Xia Lao shows the boy the young girl who is destined to be his wife. Being young and having no interest in having a wife, the young boy picks up a rock and throws it at the girl, running away. Many years later, when the boy has grown into a young man, his parents arrange a wedding for him. On the night of his wedding, his wife waits for him in their bedroom, with the traditional veil covering her face. Raising it, the man is delighted to find that his wife is one of the great beauties of his village. However, she wears an adornment on her eyebrow. He asks her why she wears it and she responds that when she was a young girl, a boy threw a rock at her that struck her, leaving a scar on her eyebrow. She self-consciously wears the adornment to cover it up. The woman is, in fact, the same young girl connected to the man by the red thread shown to him by Yue Xia Lao back in his childhood, showing that they were connected by the red string of fate." As she told the story my father and I were amazed.

"wow that was amazing. Right papa?"

he smiled at me "yeah it was a nice story, but remember naru-chan its just a folklord a myth and come on let go we will be late on your first day of school. Maybe later we can go get to Ichiraku's."

I gave him my biggest smile cause one word he said Ichiraku's it is god great creation.

"okay papa! Let go! Let go!" I kept on repeating "what are we waiting for! We have to go, bye grandma chiyo!" as I waved bye at her.

So we kept on walking, I was telling how amazing ramen can be and I saw him accidently bumed into a weird looking man.


	2. Chapter 2: Dude whats up the eye patch?

Red Thread

赤い糸

Summary:_ "An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break."_

Disclaimer: I do not own naruto although I wish.

A/N: I am truelly trying my best to be a better writer. I have many favorite pairing

Sasunaru is my favorite classic paring.

Red string: soul mate (wrapped around the pinky)

Green String: money (wrapped around the right index finger)

Yellow String: life (wrapped around the middle finger) 

Black String: death (wrapped around the middle finger) 

A/N: naruto real parents are dead, so Iruka is naruto father. I forget to tell you that.

All so naruto may able to see the future.

**Chapter 2: dude what up with the eye patch! **

Previously on Ch.1

_I gave him my biggest smile cause one word he said Ichiraku's it is god great creation. _

"okay papa! Let go! Let go!" I kept on repeating "what are we waiting for! We have to go, bye grandma chiyo!" as I waved bye at her.

_So we kept on walking, I was telling how amazing ramen can be and I saw him accidently bumed into a weird looking man._

**Now**

So as we kept on walking and me always talking about how amazing ramen can be, we accidentally as in we I meant my father.

"OOF" my father said almost falling down to the floor but the dude with the weird eye patch caught my father. He held him by the waist; my papa was red like whole new shade of red.

"Careful, we don't want to hurt cute little bottom," he said as he fondle my father ass.

Papa scowled I remember his face turning very dark, it kinda scared me a bit.

"HENTAI!" he yelled and gave that dude a hard slap in the face, so hard it left a mark on in face. Papa grab my hand and left, I could heard the guy said

"Too soon?" he said

"Too soon" I replied and we are gone.

I could hear my papa muttering "stupid…pervert…grabbing…grrr" and were gone.

Later I couldn't stop talking about my first day of school at little ninja elementary; I was just to excite about it.

"Papa! Papa! You think I will makes friends?" I asked

He kissed my forehead and reassured me "of course naru-chan" he laughed " who wouldn't want to be friends with you, you're adorable, cute, funny, and stubborn" he mutter the last part.

"huh?" I said as I title my head like a confused puppy.

"ohhh! Nothing, just my baby to cute" as he squeezed my body.

"Daddy!" gasp "I" wheezed "can't…breathe."

"Whoops sorry baby" he scratch the back of his head. As we were getting closer and closer to the new school. My excitement couldn't be held any long, so I grab my papa hands "come on daddy lets go!" and we ran to school "Naruto! Hold on" he laughed

So he ran grabbed me by the waist and held me to his own. I giggled and kissed my papa in the cheek "I love you papa"

"Love you baby" he said.

As we finally made it to school and I remembered seeing a nice old lady, well to me she old, but she only in her forties. She was 5'6 and short length ash brown hair with a fair olive skin "hello, you must Iruka Umino." She held out her hand "yes that me you must, Ren Nakamura" he shook her hand back, she looked at me and started to pinch my cheeks "aren't you a cute and you must be naruto"

"Yes mama" I said as I was caressing my cheek, she walked us inside the building

It was nice and small building each wall had graffiti design from little ninja to kids play all sorts of games like tag, hide n' seek, and other kids games.

"Woah!"

"You like naruto?" she smile

I left my mouth hanging and just gave her nod, my father let me down and said to me "hey naruto how about you take a look around" Ren agreed "yes you should its recess anyway's."

"Okay papa" and left to the playground

**To the playground! Nanana…nanana**

As I was walking around the playground I see all kids running around, I in awed.

I saw a white blob running towards me, as it got closer and closer that white blob turned out to a small puppy. "Whahhhh! How cute!" I started to pet the small puppy

"What's are your name"

" His name is Akamaru"

I pick him up "woah! You can talk?!" I heard laughter in the back ground and saw a this tall kid well an 2inches taller than me, he had scruffy brown hair with triangular shape on his each of cheeks. "Baka!" he said I puffed up my cheeks in a cutely manner. "my name is kiba Inuzuka. Whats your?"

End of chapter 2A/N: I hope you like this chapter!

Don't forget to review! No mean review!


	3. Chapter 3: I am not a girl!

Red Thread

赤い糸

"An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break"

Disclaimer: same as the previous chapter I do not own naruto.

Author Note: let see, hmmmm... still trying to improve on my grammer.

also I want to say thanks to **TigrezzTail** and **Gyneth-Coral-Mlody-Laterza**

for being the first one's to comment. thanks guy! (^_^)

I was think writing a ShinoxNaruto manly because there's not enough of that pairing.

**for kpop fan who has heard of Jaejoong-Mine its amazing! its has the hardrock vibe to it. **

**its different fromt the Kpop world.**

Warning: uhhhh! I'm not sure.

the dude with the weird mask you know who it is its Kakashi TADA! Kakashi and Iruka will meet soon...

very soon. :) well enjoy the chapter

Chapter 3: I AM NOT A GIRL!

Previously on Red Thread

_**To the playground! Nanana…nanana**_

_As I was walking around the playground I see all kids running around, I in awed._

_I saw a white blob running towards me, as it got closer and closer that white blob turned out to a small puppy. "Whahhhh! How cute!" I started to pet the small puppy_

_"What's are your name"_

_" His name is Akamaru"_

_I pick him up "woah! You can talk?!" I heard laughter in the back ground and saw a this tall kid well an he's 2inches taller than me, he had scruffy brown hair with triangular shape on his each of cheeks. "Baka!" he said I puffed up my cheeks in a cutely manner. "my name is kiba Inuzuka. Whats your?"_

"My name is Naruto Uzamaki! You better not forget it dog-breath and don't call me stupid, stupid (note: bake means stupid. correct me if i'm wrong)!" as I puffed out my chest pridefully. Kiba gave an angry look as he started to shake in fist at me

"your so lucky that I can't hit"

I titled my head in a cutely manner "why?"

"Da! cause your a girl and my mom said its wrong to hit girls" he explain

"A g-girl?!"

"ya! A girl!" he said

I started to twitch at his words "I just give you a knuckle-sandwhich" and punch right in the face "I am not a girl!"

he caressed his right cheek "dude, are you sure? cause 1. you hit like a girl 2. you look like a girl 3. you sound like a girl"

at that time I have think about how to prove to Kiba that I am actually a boy, cause my pride was at stake! "grrr! alright I'll show you that

I'm actually a boy" as I started to unbuckle my pants forgetting that I was outside until I heard my name called out

"NARUTO! what in gods name are you doing?"

I looked over to see you was calling me and it turns out to be my dad "daddy?" he came running towards me and lifted my up in the air. "naruto please tell me why you were about to upbutton your pants?"

"well I was going to prove to kiba that I was a boy" I pouted, my dad started to chuckle "its not funny daddy! I sick and tired of everyone and I mean everyone telling that I"m a girl."

kiba stoop up from the floor and dusted his pants off "dude, I"m mean Sir dude. my name is kiba" my dad looked down at kiba

"so your the one that thought my son is a girl"

Kiba looked up "are you sure that naruto is a girl?"

papa laugh "yes last time I check he still a boy. I have his naked baby picture want to see it"

"DADDY NOOOOO!"

"arlight! I wont show it to him" he laughed out loud

"hmmmm... okay I believe you?" kiba said "hey naruto do you want to go and play with me" he took his hand out with me.

I looked at my father, he gave me a nodded and put me down. I took kiba hand and we ran together over to the court area.

"HEY! BLONDIE WATCH OUT!" I didn't have to react and my world turn black.

END OF CHAPTER 3

soooooo what do think?

I think I'm going to have naruto of course not only see the colored threads, but also see how times people lie (based on a yaoi manga I read) or that should be on a different story.

please review on what you think about this chapter.

till next time adios!


	4. Chapter 4: señor duck butt and The Sloth

Red Thread

赤い糸

"An invisible red thread connects those who are destined to meet, regardless of time, place, or circumstance. The thread may stretch or tangle, but it will never break"

Disclaimer: same as always, I do not own naruto.

Sorry if this took so long

Warning : really crappy chapter! FYI

A/N 1: sorry for not updating, its cause I am having a writer's block and losing interest in all my stories that I was currently writing

on.

A/N 2: I may write another story but this one is Sasuke able to see how many times people are lying base on the yaoi manga that I

just read last year and the pairing is Sasunaru.

Warning: Crazy over protective papa, crybaby naru, and the rest of the gang shows up.

Chapter 4: señor duck butt and The Sloth

Previously on chapter III:

Kiba looked up "are you sure that naruto is a girl?"

papa laughs "yes last time I check he still a boy. I have his naked baby picture want to see it"

"DADDY NOOOOO!"

"alright! I won't show it to him" he laughed out loud

"hmmm... okay I believe you?" kiba said "hey naruto do you want to go and play with me" he took his hand out with me.

I looked at my father, he gave me a nodded and put me down. I took kiba hand and we ran together over to the court area.

"HEY! BLONDIE WATCH OUT!" I didn't have to react and my world turns black.

**now **

I was struggling to wake up, but I could hear yelling in the back could a parent screaming and children are yelling.

"ALIRGHT! Punk's, I'm going to stop chasing you. if you just tell me who threw the ball" my father yelled.

To scared to say anything, it's like saying one wrong word could mean trouble.

"Daddy?" I mumbled

He turn at me and gave me a hug "oh my baby! thank god you alright."

"yeah I'm okay." I turn at look at the other kids "umm? you are?"

hey pink head girl step in "I'm Sakura" she waved

my eye went in awe "Woah!" looking at the girl with the pink hair

"uh… why are staring at me" she blushed

"sorry, its just your…"

"pretty" she blushed again twirling her hair.

He shook his head "NO!" that caught the other by surprise, every boy is always after little Sakura. "it's was about to say that…" tapping his own forehead "you have a wide forehead."

Which cause the other kids to laugh. "pfffft"

Kiba stepped in the front "oi! Naruto your funny man!"

Sakura scream "SHUTUP! Kiba this isn't funny"

"no you're right" kiba agreed, the kids look at him in surprise "its hysterically funny"

He said rolling the floor laughing. I rubbed my eyes as they were adjusting to the light, my papa look at me "are you alright naru-chan?"

I looked up and gave him my 1000-watt smile "yeah I'm okay papa!" with a thump up. I started to look around and noticing that now not only I see a lot of red threads but other color threads as well. I was in awe, I saw a pale boy with a weird shape hair and a girl with nice long ponytail, and they started to drool! "MINE!" they yelled

They at look each other "yours"

"Yes! Mine" they yelled, they started to fight. The boys started to chant "FIGHT! FIGHT! FIGHT!" a boy with a short low cut ponytail started to walk towards me.

I saw he pink and a red thread is started to appear so I follow it and it lead me to my pinky "wah!"

He held is hand out "My Name is Shikamaru Nara, what your"

"ah-its Naruto Uzamaki" I said as I shook his hand. I didn't notice that I started to blush  
he laugh "your cute when you blush" in less than a second I turned red as a cherry tomato. "I-I-I'm not cute! I'm a boy and boys are not cute they are handsome. Right papa'

I look him and seeing he wasn't paying attention "what?! Ah yes whatever you say naru-chan" my cheek puffed up "your weren't paying attention to me" I pouted.

"ah! My baby is too cute" he squealed as he pinch my cheeks.

"hey guy why don't you introduce your self." Shikamaru commanded

"Hello, my youthful friend! The name is Rock Lee!" _wow! He has such a bushy eye brows! _

"I'm Ino and the pink head girl is Sakura"

**munch **"my name is" **crunch **" Choji Akimichi" _a little chubby, better not say it loud just in case. _

a raven boy walked up to naruto grab his hand and kiss it "the name is Sasuke Uchiha" he said smoothly. _Wow! Weird hair…it looks like a… _"DUCK BUTT"

"W-what!"

"move it Duck Butt" neji said as he shoved sasuke to the side

"hi my name is Neji…"

naruto titled his head in a cutely manner _awwww _ they all thought.

"Wow!" he said "that pretty name for a girl I guess"

neji started to twitch "a gi-girl?!"

"yeah a girl! You are a girl right"

"pffft" the gang tried to hold in their laughter, but started shaking "hahahahah"

couldn't hold it in. neji face turn to a bright red little cherry tomato.

"I AM NOT A GIRL!" he yelled

"oh I'm sorry" he said as bow an apology to neji.

I tried to ignore the colorful thread, but I couldn't so much thread. I rubbed my eye's and I saw my papa being concerned about me. "hey naru-chan are you okay?"

"yeah papa, I'm okay…its just, its too bright."

"sooo what happen?" I asked

my papa look at the rest of the kid, "those little _angels _accidentally threw the ball at you."

End of crappy chapter 4

Sorry if this chapter suck, believe. I have a brain fart and next time the chapter will get better. I promised


End file.
